


Scandal丑闻

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental sexual innuendo, And then purposeful sexual innuendo, Bucky doesn't know modern political correctness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No one can not like Bucky, Tony tries not to like Bucky but fails, brief homophobic language, but not really, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在美国队长展览馆，2个男孩被抓住“耍流氓”，Steve不得不向媒体发表声明。他没按Pepper准备的稿子说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal丑闻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121336) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



“他还睡觉呢？”Tony的声音在门外响起，让Steve嘟囔了一声。“我发誓，起床号1小时以前就响了。”

 

“我们不再管什么起床号了。”Bucky的声音从前厅里传来。“今天是周日，Stark。休息的日子。”

 

“我以为超级士兵不用休息呢。”

 

“他从来都没有睡过懒觉。我向上帝发誓，要是你吵醒他，我就揍你。”金属臂的发出微小的嗡鸣，Steve脑补了Tony脸上的表情，把脸扎到枕头里闷笑。他一咕噜爬起来，摸到一条被扔在一边的家居裤穿上。仔细一看，原来是Bucky的裤子——昨天晚上他做了个噩梦，然后就爬到Steve床上了，其实Steve现在也搞不太清到底是谁的，反正肯定是今天早晨Steve还睡觉时Bucky扒下来的——这裤子还提不到Steve的屁股那儿呢。他应该对此感到难为情。但是，同时他又觉得挺刺激，因为他穿着Bucky的裤子，内心里他还是13岁，深爱着他最好的朋友，拿他最好朋友当描绘自己幻想的素材，又不告诉他。

 

他打开门，朝外喊道：“你想干嘛，Tony？”Tony吓得跳起来，而Bucky则大笑着。他抬起头，看到Steve穿着他的家居裤时笑声一下子停了，Steve觉得有点窘。也许Bucky生气了。他注意到Steve疑惑的目光时，哆嗦了一下。

 

“我们有个丑闻要处理。”Stark汇报。Bucky递给Steve一杯咖啡。“有关美国队长在史密森尼的展览。”

 

“丑闻？”Steve挑起一边眉毛。博物馆里能出什么丑闻？

 

“哦不是吧。”Bucky的声音太担忧了，必须引起Steve的怀疑。“有人把录像带换了，结果大家都听见Steve洗澡时唱歌了？我保证他当时不是给猫剥皮呢。”

 

Tony脑内了一下，皱皱鼻子。“这是老年人的叫法吗？这可真是吓死人。每一天都多暴露出点儿你恶心的本质，Barnes。”

 

Bucky坏笑着咬了一大口松饼，用咖啡朝Tony敬了敬。“很高兴听你这么说。”

 

“是什么丑闻？”Steve伸手去拿Bucky拿着的那块松饼。“给我来点你那个饼。”

 

“就一点儿。”Bucky这么命令道，但是手里还是掰成了平均的两半。“我知道像你这样的人是怎么行事的。得寸进尺。”

 

“我的老天爷啊，你俩是不是什么事都得这么含沙射影，还是就是不小心这样的？”Tony问。Bucky装得满脸无辜之前，就被Steve注意到了。

 

“抱歉，Stark。”Bucky甜甜地说，“肯定是我们犯傻了/硬了。（原文为must be our boner。Boner意为愚蠢的错误，和勃起的JJ。此处为双关语。Bucky想表达第一个意思。Tony理解为第二个意思。）”

 

Tony呛着了。Steve和Bucky都眼睛大大很无辜。“你没事吧？”Steve真心地问道。Tony嘀咕着骂了一句，Bucky必须又往嘴里塞一口松饼，盖住自己的笑声。像这样的小片段，每每让Steve心疼。又能把Bucky找回来真是太好了。

 

“ _反正啦，_ ”Tony摇摇脑袋，“Pepper说你得发表个声明。”

 

“出什么事了？”Steve又问了一遍。

 

“那个电影出了个小插曲。”Tony答道。

 

“哇哦，我刚才就是开玩笑的。”Bucky笑道。“不会真有人换录像带了吧？”

 

“不是，不过有小孩在放电影的那间屋里被抓住了。他们当时，恩，在耍牛郎，你们当时是这么说的吗？”

 

“流氓。”Steve更正道。“耍流氓。我为什么要对这个事发表声明啊？”

 

“也许他们没带安全套，你得再做一次退伍军人节演讲。”Bucky这么建议。Tony眼都瞪大了。

 

“再来一遍？”他问。

 

“美国队长在二战期间对使用保险套可狂热了。”Bucky朝Steve挤了一个坏笑。“嗯，不过不是他自己用，因为他没机会。”

 

“嗨！”Steve报复似的伸手把剩下的松饼偷过来。Bucky已经舔过了，不过Steve也无所谓。“哦，是啊，就好像这样我就不拿了似的。真的假的，Buck？我们整个1938年可是一直用一个勺子呢。”他们扭打起来，完全没必要地靠得很近，Bucky最后从Steve手里拿着的松饼上咬了一大块，期间还咬了Steve拇指一下。

 

“我发誓，跟他在一块儿时，你整个人都不一样了。”Tony摇摇头说，“我肯定在他出现之前，我从来都没听你笑过。”

 

这句话不出意外地让Bucky脸上的轻佻表情挂不住了。Steve跟他撞撞肩膀，不让Bucky眼里流露出那种羞愧的表情。

 

“说真的，他们干吗要关心我对小孩性行为说什么？”

 

“唉，某些保守派新闻主播说这些孩子对你的展览‘不敬和亵渎’，我想这是原话。”

 

“哦，天哪。”Bucky翻了翻眼睛。“我在教堂这么干过一次，没人指控我亵渎任何东西。”

 

“Catherine McGinty？”Steve猜道。Bucky挑着眉毛，点头。

 

“她喜欢在忏悔室里做。”

 

“请不要再跟我讲你们老头子的奇怪癖好了。”Tony大声叹气。“这帮人郁闷的原因是，在你展览上耍流氓的是两个 _男_ 孩。”

 

安静了2秒钟，接着Bucky狂笑起来，刚吃的那口松饼都把他呛到了。“他们看见你穿紧身裤的美腿，然后受刺激了！”他喘着气。“美国队长让搞基的小孩春心荡漾，哦上帝，我应该把这句话印在T恤还是什么的上头。”

 

Steve推了他一把。“我怎么能只因为他们是同性恋就发表声明呢？”他问Tony。“你不应该再用搞基这个词了，Buck。”

 

“我以为gay是快乐的意思。”

 

“他们现在用它代替了搞基这个词。搞基这词很冒犯人。它是，你明白，他们怎么说的，一种侮辱。”

 

Bucky叹了口气，觉得被涮了。“我TMD得重学英语了，你现在告诉我他们把英语都改了。”Steve知道他是在虚张声势。他从来都不会说冒犯人的话，除了对Steve。

 

“唉，你是美国的精神支柱。”Tony说道，Bucky又笑起来。“保守派想让你站出来发表个声明，说你有多失望。”

 

“虽然他一点都没有。”Bucky说。“我发誓，你们这些未来的人什么都不知道。我读过一本书，他们管他叫美国传统价值观的捍卫者。知道吗，Steve的妈妈可是个该死的社会主义者。”

 

“我 _以前也是_ 社会主义者。”Steve同意。“不过不像列宁那样。”

 

“好吧，听起来好像列宁把东西弄混了。”Bucky没反驳。“顺便说一句，我没有效忠列宁。”

 

“很高兴听你这么说。”

 

“听着，我们能不能把你们90岁老爷爷的喜剧安排到别的时间，而不是在这个国家的每条新闻节目都争着用声明的事烦Pepper的时候？”Tony吼道。

 

“抱歉。”Steve立刻道歉。“我不知道他们让Pepper不好过。我需要做什么？”

 

“我不知道。Pepper管的这个事。我就是个送信儿的。去Pep的办公室，她会有办法。”

 

“15分钟后到。”Steve保证。“我要穿战斗服吗？”

 

“该死，Steve，就是你那裹在衣服里的屁股给我们搞出的这一堆麻烦！”Bucky训斥他。Tony实在忍不住笑了。

 

“谁能想到你这么聪明？”

 

“我能想到。”Steve暂时忘了他得发表声明的恼火，而讨论的这件事又不会让他为了Bucky受伤。没意思。

 

“你当然能想到了。”Tony翻了白眼。“15分钟，队长！”

 

Tony走了，Bucky拿出一盒鸡蛋。“去冲个澡；我给你做个鸡蛋三明治。”

 

Steve13分钟内就赶到了Pepper的办公室（穿着普通的西服和领带，没穿美国队长的制服），咽下了最后一口Bucky在他出门前塞给他的两个三明治。他其实还浪费了10秒钟，自己在那悲怀Bucky给他做了早饭，推他出门，就像战争前他们俩为对方做的那样。

 

“我知道我很帅，不过你可以晚点再朝我抛媚眼，Stevie，你得去救那些同性恋去！”Bucky说着边关上门，Steve在电梯里跟个小女生似的叹气。

 

“Steve，谢谢你这么快赶过来。抱歉我们不得不在周日打扰你。”Pepper领他进了办公室。“一些新闻电台真是要人命。”

 

“我没觉得这有什么大不了的。”Steve嘀咕着。“我是说，当然，公众场合性行为不好，但是他们只是孩子。小孩总是会做傻事。”

 

“我知道，但是并不是每个美国人都同意。”

 

Steve叹气。“那希望我发表什么样的声明？”

 

“嗯，你决定。”Pepper答道，Steve挑起一边眉毛。“合理范围内。”她微笑着更正了一句。“我觉得你的声明可以温和一些，说你没有觉得不敬，还有你希望大家都能进行安全性行为。”

 

Steve想象着要是他这么做了实际上就是再来一次退伍军人节讲演，Bucky得笑得多厉害。“现场直播？”他问。

 

“对，不过只有两个记者。一个是美联社的，所以这次采访绝对广受关注。”Pepper递给他一些提示卡。“没什么问题吧？他们10分钟内会准备好。如果你有什么问题，我就在后面。”

 

这就是他以前在上百万次新闻发布会上说过的很普通的意味不明的东西，只不过改几个词适合不同情况。什么当好市民啦，大家都守本分。特么的没意思。Steve讨厌这些发布会——总让他想起那些在美国劳军联合组织里当跳舞小丑的日子。

 

_讨厌这个。_ 他短信给Bucky。

 

_哪个台？_ Bucky回。 _想在电视上看你的脸蛋。_

 

就在他问Pepper这次发布会在哪个台上直播的时候，又收到Bucky的一条短信。 _我知道你不喜欢，但是你会帮那俩小孩解围。人们都敬佩你的。_

 

在Steve等摄像机准备好的剩下的时间里，这句话一直在他心里挥散不去。人们敬佩他。好吧，确实如此，他知道——他读过很多粉丝来信。现在也一样。

 

_看起来有很大的责任。_ 他告诉Bucky。

 

_好消息是你是个真正有责任心的人。_

 

“Steve？”Pepper叫他了。

 

_要开始了。_

 

_一定要微笑。每次都能迷倒一片_ 。

 

“Rogers队长，对于在你的展览上如此明目张胆的不敬举动，你有什么想法？”记者没有废话，开门见山。

 

“我不知道把小孩子的恶作剧这么当真是不是明智。”Steve平静地回答。“小孩子做的很多事都不经大脑。”

 

“你认为博物馆应该提出指控吗？”

 

“不。”Steve语气坚决。“他们没有擅自闯入，而且当时那里也没人。他们没有伤害任何人。”

 

“两个同性恋男孩在你的展览上进行性行为，你不恼火吗？”

 

“性取向跟我们现在讨论的事情没有关系。”Steve念着Pepper给他的提示卡。他突然想起了Allen Simpson，是他们当时的一个街坊，被发现跟另一个男孩约会。他家把他踢了出去，再也不见。他想把这段记忆赶走。现在不一样了。他不能不顾一切，为Allen做任何事了。

 

“很多人觉得他们选择美国队长的展览是因为美国队长代表的一切。”一个记者说道。Steve可是头一次听到这个说法。

 

“自由？”他疑惑地问。她嘲讽地轻笑了一下。

 

“传统的基督教价值观念。”她更正道。Steve向下瞥了眼提示卡。有另一条措辞温和的陈述，说明美国队长希望人们自己作出决定，这话绝对不会惹麻烦，也不表明任何立场。

 

“传统的基督教价值观跟这有什么关系？”Steve反问，声音有点过于带有挑战性。他看见Pepper挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“大部分基督徒认为同性恋是原罪，Rogers队长。你那时候这应该是违法的吧？”

 

Steve张了张嘴，又闭上了，不确定自己要说什么。他在头脑里又看见了Allen Simpson的脸，最后一次见到他时撕裂的嘴唇和乌青的眼圈。他想起当时自己一有机会就偷看Bucky，反复不断地给他画素描，之后把成品藏起来。有些东西时隔70年都没有变。他记得Bucky告诉他要帮助那些孩子。

 

“当时是的。”他最后确认道。“知道吗？当时我不赞同那么做，现在也不。”

 

“你不赞同同性恋？”她问，听起来很得意，手底下的笔唰唰作响。

 

“我不赞同把它定为违法。”Steve坚决地更正她的话，确保麦克风把这话播了出去。“我不赞同让人们因为他们爱谁而感到害怕。我不赞同因为没有其他安全的地方可去，两个孩子只能偷偷跑到博物馆里才能相会。”他觉得自己现在有点激动了。“我不赞同要整天躲躲藏藏，担心被抓住。我不赞同在火车上，不被允许和自己认识了一辈子然后爱上的人手牵手。”最后这句话无意地脱口而出，比他想的还要更要带着私人情感。

 

气氛沉默。“所以你是说你不是基督教徒了？”那女人弓起眉毛，Steve强忍住不对她翻白眼。她绝对是在设计他。对于一个周日早上，这看起来太粗暴了。

 

“女士，就我所知，基督爱每一个人，甚至是小偷和通奸者，所以我看不出为什么他不能也爱基……同性恋。好像在面对仇恨的时候，很多人都把这个忘了。另外，我上次核查过，女士，美国没有国家规定的宗教信仰。”

 

现在，Pepper两手撑在跨上，背离了她给他的稿子Steve觉得很抱歉，但是他只是一直想着17岁的时候，他俩穿过中央公园，他看着阳光照在Bucky脸上，心里却备受煎熬，多希望自己能亲吻他。他一直抱有一丝希望Bucky也这么想，透露点小线索，但是当时他们绝对不会冒这个险，那时Steve已经是每天都被欺负挨揍，他们可能会进监狱或者收容院。再然后，Bucky回来了，但是他有那么多事要担心，那些噩梦，记忆闪回，还有痛苦。现在……好吧，现在Steve非常确定当时那个90磅半瞎子有心脏病哮喘的小子要比现在这个科学制造的超级士兵勇敢得多。这个想法可不会憋在心里了。

 

“事实上，女士，”他继续，声音透着某种预谋，Pepper开始做出警告的手势。“我看中了一个男的了。”

 

Steve能听到在房间另一头的Pepper猛地抽气声。“你现在是在出柜吗？”记者问，声音激动得近乎歇斯底里。Steve真是让她在新闻界出头了。

 

“我猜是的。”Steve耸耸肩，笑得灿烂，想起了Bucky的建议，然后一想到他，Steve的笑容变得自然起来。

 

“能告诉我们这个，恩，男的是谁吗？”她问。Steve呵呵笑了。

 

“额，我想他应该本人先听到这消息。我猜他已经知道了，但是我不想让他从别人那里听说。”他站起身。“现在，如果你不介意的话。我得去个地方。”他走下台，抱歉地看了Pepper一眼，因为她又得收拾一堆媒体的烂摊子了。但是他必须得上楼去，反正她看起来也没那么生气。他打算跑上楼梯的，不过还是决定坐电梯，因为他还没那么勇敢，不想耽搁几秒钟再一头扎进一个可能会终结他这辈子最真挚友谊的对话里了。他胃里的神经直抽抽。Bucky刚才在看着呢。要是Steve只是自己犯傻可怎么办？他在门外深吸了一口气，挺挺肩膀，之后打开门。

 

Bucky懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，Steve一见他，咬了咬下唇。肾上腺素分泌开始减少，现在Steve又窘迫又害怕。Bucky挑着一边眉毛瞧着他。

 

“我猜那不是Pepper稿子里写的吧？”

 

“嗯，不是。我回来得跟她道歉，但是我刚才离开得太匆忙，没来得及。”Steve在门口尴尬地站着，紧张地晃来晃去。

 

“得去个地方，是吗？”Bucky脸上还是无动于衷，这简直要把Steve逼疯了。在二战前，该死，甚至是战争 _期间_ ，Steve对他了如指掌。可是被训练成为一名杀手，让人精通怎么隐藏情感。

 

“我，嗯，对。我就是……”Steve可怜兮兮地没声儿了。

 

“要跟这个什么男朋友谈谈？”

 

“额……”

 

“告诉他你看上他了？”

 

“是……”

 

“你爱他？”Bucky的眼睛一直没离开Steve的脸，Steve心里燃起一丝希望。

 

“当然爱。”Steve肯定道。Bucky点了几下头。

 

“好吧，你最好去找他。”

 

Steve目瞪口呆。“Buck……”他停下。Bucky咧嘴笑着，Steve摇着头。“你真是不可救药，知道吗？”

 

“是有一两个修女这么说过。你现在过来亲我，要不就是我完全会错意了，你在外边真有个神秘男朋友？”

 

“没有！”Steve疾步跑到沙发跟前，差点都绊倒。Bucky在笑话他，眼睛比这几个月里任何时候都明亮。Steve一离得够近，他就抓住Steve的胯，他把拉趴下。

 

“嗯，Buck？”Steve离开Bucky的嘴唇喘口气。Bucky哼哼了一下。“你从没说过你也爱我，知道吗？”

 

“我是该说的，跟你这么个笨木头呆了这么长时间。”Bucky翻翻白眼，又亲上了，Steve开心地叹了口气。Bucky一把抓起放在咖啡桌上的电话，给他俩拍了照，嘴唇相贴。

 

“你在干嘛？”Steve问。Bucky耸肩，邪恶地坏笑着，让Steve心里咯噔一下。自打他们还是小孩子时，Bucky一打坏主意就这么笑，比如想个招儿让街坊的孩子们翘掉去教堂礼拜，这样他们就可以来场棒球赛。

 

“咱们今天手底下已经有好几个丑闻了。”他分析道。“一不做二不休。”

 

他把照片发到twitter上，配了个标题#我的男朋友。他们给Pepper烤了曲奇饼以示谢罪。

 

Fin


End file.
